BurningCow`s- Dragon Ball Z Episode 292
This is my timeline and therefore not official to the original Dragon Ball Z series. It is only my episode. This is the 292nd episode of Dragon Ball Z. |} Summary Goku and Uub wage on their training in the Wastelands. Goku transforms into Super Saiyan and Uub uses Kaio Ken times X2 which even demolishes every moves of Goku. It`s been 5 years and Goku is surprised that Uub has become lot stronger than an average Super Saiyan. Goku then is asked by Uub to tell his life story from the beginning to the Buu incident. Then Goku feeds Uub with a Senzu Bean because he went beyond a Super Saiyan. Korin gets angry and tells them that they have taken all of his Senzu Beans and all of it`s plant training and getting hurt and orders them not to fool around and give him senzu beans no matter what happens. Goku asks why and tells Korin that it is their tradition. Korin then tells them to go to the Sacred Land of Wooz, a land he dares to go where infinite amounts of Senzu beans are grown but there is a beastly monster that can be dangerous. Goku and Uub thinks this as as adventure and decide to go there. After finishing a lot of bowls of ramen, they giddy up and settle for adventure! Goku and Uub go to the Land of Wooz and it seemed very dark and scary. Bats and strange creatures were there. Goku and Uub fight off a talking dinosaur named Poo who thinks that Goku and Uub came to take her eggs and also posseses laser eyes. Goku uses a Kamehameha against the '''Sharpest Laser Makunhou '''technique of Poo to fight her off. Poo then gets scared and files away going to a royal and a dark palace. She informs to the queen that some bad guys were trying to prey her eggs. Raged, the prince Monga decides to hunt those two men. Monga searches the whole places and finally finds Goku and Uub trying to pull out Senzu plants. Thinking that they`re the culprits, Monga starts to destroy and throw beam at every single direction Goku is going and Uub thinks that this is the monster Korin was talking about. Uub and Goku is surprised seeing the potential energy of Monga that even exceeds Trunk`s and Cell`s now. Monga remarks them that for 50 years, she did not eat nor dring but only trained with a dumb and traitorous cat. Uub then believes that Korin is related to Monga and asks her if she knows about Korin. She is surprised and apologizes to them about what she did. She said that Korin and she was on a bet that they were both going to train till they become stronger than the Ex-Defender of Earth`s spawn ( who was killed later on). They both opened mystical lands and Kami stole most of her renovation ideas and from her, he learnt the conception of a Senzu Bean and claimed that he created it. Then Monga replies that she also did some things with Korin too but he was self centered at that time and misses him. But what was more shocking was that she said Korin was her husband and Korin left him claiming he has urgent work. Suddenly, Poo appears and secretly eats the Holy Sacred Water Monga took from Korin and became stronger and starts to destroy places and starts to throw buildings. Poo throws a gigantic pillar over Monga, Goku and Uub claiming she will take over the lands. Goku can`t instant transmit because it was too dark and he couldn`t concentrate the look of outside. With no hope and seriously wounded, Uub thinks that they are going to have to cut their hands and legs to get out but suddenly a cat appears and picks up the whole pillar with his two hands. The cat tells them that his name is Neko Majin Z and he was searching his entire life for Goku and ended up dying once for the terror of Buu but has recovered and has not forgot the memories of Majin Buu because he is not an Earthling. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:BurningCow